


mirrored in your stare (not just another, not like the others)

by accursedone17



Series: holier than thou [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accursedone17/pseuds/accursedone17
Summary: It all starts when Rook flies a plane over the Seed ranch.





	mirrored in your stare (not just another, not like the others)

It all starts when Rook flies a plane over the Seed ranch.

/o/

Rook’s got water in his ears and bruises fading around his throat when he decides to pay a visit to the Seed ranch. Jerome and Mary May’ve been hinting at the possibility of reclaiming the place since Rook arrived in town, but up until two days ago, Rook didn’t have much going for him besides a dog and somebody else’s gun. Of course, he did manage to steal Nick Rye’s plane back from the cult without blowing anything up, so Rook’s pretty sure he’ll be able to keep a bird in the air long enough to scout out the ranch. See what he’s up against. Maybe say hello to his new neighbours.

Naturally, there are a few holes in Rook’s plan.

Like the fact that he doesn’t know how to fly a plane.

/o/

It’s a beautiful day for flying.

Not that Eden’s Gate seems to care.

Rook’s learned a few things since he trekked down from Dutch’s island to Holland Valley. One is to always keep a weapon close, even when you’re sleeping – scratch that, _especially_ when you’re sleeping. Second is to never offer Mary May a tip, no matter how much, because she’ll give you that look of hers that makes you feel stupid and small, and Rook’s had enough of that for a lifetime. Third is that every word Kim Rye says is gospel, every word, all the time, no questions asked, especially if her husband is agreeing with her.

And finally, no matter the time of day, no matter the weather, no matter how well your day started or how well you think it’ll end, Eden’s Gate is always going to find a reason to shoot at you.

So, naturally, the second Rook steers the plane he found abandoned near St. Isidore’s over the ranch, every Peggie on the ground starts firing like it’s their job. Which may or may not be the case – Rook’s never had the chance to ask what following the Father and the Seed family entails, too busy getting shot at to sit down and chat. In any case, whatever Joseph Seed asks of his people, besides kidnappings, stapling folks to billboards, and prepping for the end times, they’re damn eager to make Rook fear for his life. And they’re pretty decent shots, too.

Luckily, Rook’s new ride has a gun.

/o/

“ _Deputy_ ,” John Seed sing-songs over the radio, five minutes after the shooting starts, “it’s so good to hear from you.”

For a man who’s supposed to be one of the best lawyers in the state, John is, surprisingly, extremely transparent. As muffled by static and the crappy quality of the radio as he is, the frustration in John’s voice is clear as day, stuck in that strung-out tone that tells Rook he’s five seconds from breaking something. It’s probably not in Rook’s best interest to antagonize the man whose family’s been terrorizing the county for years. But no one’s ever accused him of being smart, and that’s not going to start today.

“Well, John,” Rook tries desperately not to crash in his horrible attempt to land, fairly certain he’s no longer being shot at, “I was in the neighbourhood, and I thought it’d be rude if I didn’t say hello.”

“So you decided to shoot at my faithful and strafe my landing strip?”

Rook would like to point out that the people at the ranch aren’t technically John’s followers, he really, really does. But Rook isn’t keen on dying before the end of the week, so he’s going to save that one for when he can make it count. Maybe for a time when the youngest Seed brother isn’t protected by heavily armed cultists with twitchy trigger fingers.

_Someday_ , Rook promises himself, _someday_.

“You know, I was planning on sending you a fruit basket, but when I told Sunrise Farm who I was buying for, they kicked me out.”

There’s a short crackle and John makes a noise that’s halfway to a shout, and Rook knows without a doubt that he’s probably thrown something at the wall. No one’s around to see the grin on his face, thankfully, as the plane shudders to a halt at the top of the hill. The entire thing creaks in protest as he climbs out, and Rook thanks his lucky stars that Nick was so protective of Carmina that he wouldn’t let anyone take her out of the hangar. Heck, it’s a fucking miracle that his borrowed bird didn’t give out on him in the air, and Rook runs a hand along the side to check the damage.

Fifteen bullet holes.

Not bad. Rook’s going to get the hang of this eventually.

“Something the matter, John?”

If there’s one thing that he likes about Holland Valley, besides the people, it’s how easy John Seed, the Baptist, the Inquisitor and the Father’s sweet baby brother, is to rile up. He’s seen the recruitment videos Eden’s Gate puts out, John as the face of the entire family and for a good reason. Rook’s always gotten a kick out of making people like that lose their shit, and it turns out that hearing it over the radio is just as good as in person.

“I understand, Deputy Adler,” John sounds calmer now, anger bled out of his voice that belongs to the Herald in the videos, “if you feel that you are in any way obliged to attack the Project, to attack our faithful, for the sake of this futile Resistance. But I hope that you find solace in the knowledge that when the Collapse arrives, the doors of Eden’s Gate will be open to you.”

And closed to anyone whose soul hasn’t had a good scrubbing, apparently.

“Yeah,” Rook makes a face at the radio as he drags his pack out from under the seat, makes sure everything made it through the dogfight, “I’m going to have to pass for now.”

“It is the will of the Father that you join us at the Gates of Eden, Deputy.”

Right, right, the will of the Father. Rook has a hazy memory of a conversation he probably should’ve ignored, of a promise made with such gravity, such conviction, that he knew it wasn’t just the Bliss making him see things. He’s not sure why Joseph Seed wants him to join his cult, or how he plans on convincing Rook to do that, and to be perfectly honest, Rook would like to ignore those huge, glaring problems for as long as possible. Or at least until the next time Joseph decides to get up close and personal.

Christ, he’s going to need a drink after this.

“Well, you can tell Joseph that until he stops dragging people out of their homes and setting this county on fire, I’m going to have to take a rain check on that offer.”

And before John can interrupt him or make any more vague threats, Rook switches the channel, pulls out his pistol and fires a shot into the radio. Sparks go flying and something starts giving off smoke, but Rook’s already moving, booking it down the hill in the direction of what he assumes is the rest of Holland Valley. The sun’s already setting, and without working street lights, Hope County gets dark quick, dark enough that getting anywhere without running into Peggies is a problem.

If he hurries, he can make it to the Spread Eagle before Grace gets her hands on the good beer.

/o/

Grace is already down one drink by the time he arrives, but she shares the beer with him and they pass out together in the back, so it all works out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> comment say hi or hit me up on tumblr (fair warning, there's not much there but reblogs, its not an fc5 blog)
> 
>  
> 
> title of this work comes from The Pretender by the Foo Fighters
> 
> title of the chapter comes from I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters


End file.
